


The Book of the Dragonborn IV: In Between Breaths

by NightingaleTrash



Series: Book of the Dragonborn [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon Divergence, Direct Sequel, Dragonborn DLC, F/M, aka all the stuff that didn't fit into first and last without feeling like it was tagged on, gonna tag as i go to keep certain things 'secret', in which case it's no secret at all, unless you've read another fic of mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleTrash/pseuds/NightingaleTrash
Summary: With Hermaeus Mora's plans foiled, Valkari prepares for her return to Skyrim. But not before uncovering conspiracies against the Redoran Councillor and Telvanni Wizard. It's just another day in the life for the Last Dragonborn.-This is a direct follow up to Book of the Dragonborn III: First and Last-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo basically this lil fic is going to be the stuff that I felt made First and Last too unwieldy and was also too rushed the first time I wrote it up, and is going to act as a bridge between this and the next instalment in the series. I hope you enjoy ^^

The first thing Valkari registered was the sound of someone humming somewhere off to her right. It wasn’t a tune she recognised. It was strangely melancholic, coloured with despair, yet with a drop of hope touching the notes. The voice humming it was rough and weary, but there was something comforting about the sound, and she found herself almost drifting off again just listening.

But then there came the tingles of sensation, fur tickling her fingertips, her damp hair clinging to the sides of her face, bone deep aching all through her body, and the stinging of half-healed wounds. She shifted and as she did so the bandages on her arms rubbed her wounds.

She hissed from the sharp pain that suddenly shot up her arm and the humming came to an abrupt halt. There were footsteps as someone approached and she felt the mattress - she realised she was indeed lying on a bed - sink as they sat beside her.

“Val?”

Teldryn.

Ever so slowly, Valkari opened her eyes, squinting up at him. The room was reasonably dim, lit by a small dish of candles sitting on the bedside table. She was back in Tel Mithryn, and right now Teldryn was looking down at her worriedly, brow furrowed.

“Val, can you hear me?” he said.

“Hard not to,” she murmured, moving to sit up, but he just took her by the shoulders and pressed her back down.

“You need to rest, you s’wit,” he said firmly. “What in Oblivion were you thinking, running off like that?”

She frowned up at him. It took a moment to realise there was more than just firmness in his voice. There was anger there too, bright like fire in his eyes.

“Had to stop Miraak-”

“Oh and so that’s why you brought him back with you?” he snapped. “That’s your idea of stopping some mind-warping lunatic?!”

Now her hold on consciousness was starting to solidify, she felt a tweak of anger and she glowered back at him as she forced herself into a sitting position, this time forcefully pushing his hands away from her as he tried to stop her.

“Oh, so I should have killed him and then been Hermaeus Mora’s prisoner for all eternity? Next time I want that to happen, I’ll take your advice on saving the world,” she snapped. “Besides, killing Miraak was exactly what Mora wanted. Now back off, I’m not in the mood.”

“Not in the mood? You were gone for a month Val!” he retorted, rising to his feet. “I thought you were dead, and then you suddenly show up looking like you’ve already got one foot in the void! I’m supposed to, what, sit here and _not_ be royally pissed about that?! A whole month, Val!”

Suddenly her anger evaporated and she sat there stunned. She’d been gone that long? She knew that time flowed differently in Oblivion compared to Tamriel, but surely not so much time could have passed whilst she was in Apocrypha. She was sure that she’d only been there a few hours. Surely it could have only been a few days at the very most, not a month.

Then she remembered that she was supposed to be annoyed with Teldryn for being angry at her.

“Well I hardly chose to be gone that long. Oblivion doesn’t exactly strive to be convenient, last I checked.”

“That’s not the point!” He paced the room agitatedly, running a hand through his hair. “Do you have any idea-? You left without so much as a word! I woke up to Elynea telling me you’d already been gone a week!”

“Well I’m not exactly sure why you’re pissed at me for that! To me it was a few hours, I can’t help it if Oblivion decides otherwise!”

“It pisses me off because-!” He halted himself, growling in frustration and shaking his head. “Whatever. Just… Whatever.”

And with that he stormed out. There was the distant slamming of a door and she was left quite alone, sitting in the bed with half a mind to go after him and give him a piece of it.

What, was she supposed to have waited for him to be lucid before going after Miraak? Did he expect to join her in Apocrypha? It was hardly possible. It seemed that only one person could use a Black Book at a time, and no two books opened to the same place. And besides Elynea had said it herself, it could well have been weeks before he was combat ready again, so even if there had been a way for him to come it would have meant yet another delay and honestly was there even any point in putting it off any longer?

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. A decision she immediately regretted as her legs wobbled dangerously beneath her. She fell back against the bed, sinking down again, cursing inwardly.

What did she care anyway? If he was going to take it personally, then that was his problem.

But then as she crawled back under the furs, something of what he’d said echoed in her mind.

_‘I woke up to Elynea telling me you’d already been gone a week!’_

Did he not remember waking up the first time? And if he didn’t, did that mean…?

“Nocturnal’s tits…” she sighed.

He had no idea that she _knew_.

[]

If Valkari hadn’t woken up to spy Teldryn slumped on the nearby stool with his back propped against the wall and his chin resting on his chest as he dozed, she would have thought he’d gone back to Raven Rock. Maybe even left Solstheim altogether. There was certainly nothing to keep him there anymore. But even so he remained on guard, leaving the tower in the day to do whatever he did out in the ashlands and returning in the evening to continue his vigil. He said little, meaning he was still angry with her but not enough to leave.

On the fifth day however, a bad ash storm had swept in and he decided against his ventures out into the wilds, still occupying his stool with a book in his lap. And it was on that day something suddenly occurred to Valkari.

“What happened to Miraak anyway?” she asked.

“Hm?” Teldryn glanced over, taking a moment to process her question. “Oh, he left.”

“Left? I have Elynea practically forbidding me from getting out of bed without supervision, and he can just waltz out whenever he wants?” she said incredulously.

“Well we think he left. All I know is one day he’s here, the next he’s gone,” he said, shrugging. “Besides he wasn’t hurt as badly as you. Aside from some exhaustion, he didn’t have much to recover from.”

“Yeah well he didn’t go toe-to-toe with Hermaeus Mora,” she grumbled.

He shook his head. “I _still_ can’t believe you did that.”

“Why? I can personally attest that Hermaeus Mora is a little bitch,” she said flatly.

“He’s a Daedric Prince, Val.”

“A little bitch of a Daedric Prince. Besides, it runs in the family,” she said matter-of-factly. “According to a friend of mine, I’ve got an ancestor who went to Coldharbour, fought Molag Bal, and _won_.”

There was a pause.

“Crazy really _does_ run in your family.”

She grinned smugly, settling back against the pillows.

Her family. With so much time to herself, she often wondered how the kids were doing. What were the odds Runa had run off as soon as Valkari was gone? Was Sofie alright, waiting at home, wondering if she would come back? And how was Aventus dealing with suddenly being the responsible one, now having to look after one sister whilst trying to keep the other one under control?

She couldn’t wait to get back and see them again. She’d missed them more than she cared to admit, and she’d feel more at ease knowing she would be there to keep them safe.

There would need to be one last trip to Raven Rock before she left, and she planned on having Odahviing fly her back. She was not stepping foot on another boat if she could help it. She had to say goodbye to Glover and see about replacing her travelling leathers. Knowing her luck, she would need them sooner rather than later.

Then it would be back to Skyrim, and hopefully it would be another ten years before anything else demanded her immediate attention. Hopefully.

[]

No such luck.

Valkari had finished lacing her boots from the set of clothes that Elynea had found for her when Talvas came hurrying in, wringing his hands and looking more nervous than anyone had any right to be. But keeping in mind that he was apprenticed to _Neloth_ of all people, maybe he was right to be nervous.

“Please tell me you’ve seen Varona,” he said pleadingly. “Master Neloth wants his canis root tea. _Now_.”

"She left for Raven Rock hours ago. She promised to bring me back some fresh blisterwort," Elynea grumbled as she pulled her hands away from her mushrooms, brushing the soil off on her apron. “Have you asked Ulves if he’s seen her?”

“Yes Elynea, and he’s not seen her since before she left either.”

Valkari rose to her feet, ignored the tweaking pains in her back and sides. She was all too aware of Teldryn keeping a close eye.

“I can go look for her. Just to be sure,” she offered. Ordinarily she wouldn’t, not for something so menial, but she’d been cooped inside for so long she’d offer to go and pick daisies if it meant leaving the tower.

Elynea and Teldryn both gave her a disapproving look.

“Just because you can be out of bed doesn’t mean you’re ready to go traipsing through the ashlands,” Elynea pointed out.

“It’s not traipsing if I walk,” Valkari said dryly. “Besides, if she left hours ago she won’t be that far. Would you rather I snuck out without any of you knowing?”

There was a pause and Teldryn sighed, pushing away from the wall.

“I’ll go with her. That good enough for you, Elynea?”

She huffed.

“Fine. Just don’t either of you blame me if those wounds open up again.”

Valkari didn’t wait another second for her to change her mind and grabbed her gear before heading outside.

The sky was relatively clear with only a few clouds dotted around and the sun was nearing the centre of its arc above them. If they were lucky, it would mean there would be no ashstorms to worry about.

As they headed down the ramp Valkari spotted movement in her peripheral vision and caught a glimpse of someone headed inside.

“She’s back again?” Teldryn muttered to himself.

Valkari turned to him.

“Not Varona, I assume? That’d be too easy.”

He shook his head.

“No. Just some mer who showed up a few of days ago. Apparently she’s been helping Neloth with some experiments.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Either she’s looking to take Talvas’ position, which means she’s crazy, or she’s looking to get something from him.”

“Which would also mean she’s crazy. It’s strange because she dresses like an Ashlander, but no Ashlander I’ve ever heard of would ever dream of helping a Telvanni.” He shrugged. “So long as she doesn’t cause trouble for us, it’s not my concern. Now come on. Let’s go find Varona.”

They set off into the ashlands, Valkari having to trudge as it came halfway up her shins for which Teldryn was certainly laughing at her. For a long time they didn’t encounter anyone or anything on the road to Ravenrock, not even an ash hopper. Somehow that was less than than reassuring. Even with the sun directly overhead the cold northern wind kept the air sharp, crisp, and cold. With her nordic blood, it didn’t bother Valkari much, but a glance over at Teldryn saw the tips of his ears had gone a pale purple.

After nearly an hour of walking with no sign of Varona, Valkari was beginning to wonder if she had maybe finally had enough of Neloth and had chosen to quit without so much as a by your leave. Then she caught sight of three ashspawn huddled over an unmoving body sprawled out in the ash.

“Shit.”

She readied her bow as Teldryn drew his sword, running his hand along the flat of the blade which began to glimmer as a magical ward coated the surface.

The ash spawn hadn’t spotted them immediately, and it gave them a split second advantage. The fire arrow lodged in the core of the one closest, its back turned to them, and it promptly exploded in a cloud of ash and embers, drawing the attention of the other two.

One reached into its torso and pulled out a long, twisted black scythe. The other conjured a handful of flame and molten rock. It levered its arm back and slugged the fire at them, and Teldryn grabbed Valkari by the upper arm and yanked her out of its path, throwing a fireball into the ash at their feet where it exploded and threw up a dense cloud.

“You handle the one with the weapon, and I’ll take care of his friend,” Valkari ordered.

He didn’t argue, just nodded and charged forwards as the cloud settled and she nocked another arrow.

The fire-throwing ashspawn crumbled back into the ash before it could let off another attack. The final spawn swung its scythe at Teldryn who parried the blow and stabbed it in its core. It throbbed and glowed bright orange before exploding, throwing Teldryn backwards to the ground.

Valkari shouldered her bow and half ran, half trudged over.

“You okay?” she called.

It took him a moment to reply.

“Fine- Eugh!”

He coughed up a mouthful of ash with a disgusted look on his face. Valkari offered a hand and he took it, letting her help him back onto his feet. He brushed off his clothes as they made their way over to the body on the ground.

It was Varona. Her skin was warped and smoking, her clothes badly charred, and there was a gaping black hole through her middle.

Valkari gently prodded around the body, finding more signs of burns and ragged, charred injuries in a multitude of places that could only be caused by an ashspawn’s weapons. They’d had been deliberate, ensuring she died as painfully as possible. And that in itself was both disturbing and unusual. From what Valkari had seen in the past, the ashspawn didn’t appear to have a capacity for sadism, but they had made sure that Varona had suffered.

“A bad way to go,” Teldryn muttered.

“No kidding. You ever seen anything like this?”

He shook his head.

“No. Any death caused by an ashspawn is violent and painful, but this? They took their time with Varona, which they’ve never done before.”

He sounded grim, and had every right to. If the ashspawn were getting smarter, then Raven Rock wouldn’t stay safe for very long.

“We should head back to Tel Mithryn and inform Neloth,” Teldryn suggested. “He should at least know that his steward is dead.”

“Will he even care?”

“He won’t.”

“Of course not,” Valkari snorted, straightening up. “That’d be asking too much.”

[]

The walk back to Tel Mithryn was silent, with Teldryn carrying Varona’s body in his arms and Valkari taking the lead, bow in hand. And for good cause. The previously empty stretch of ashland was suddenly teeming with ashspawn. She had to wonder if they’d been there the whole time, waiting for them to find Varona.

That was a very unsettling thought.

With a bit of luck, they made it back to the tower unscathed just as the door to the apothecary tower opened and the mer from before stepped out.

For a moment there was a pause as she stared at them, evidently surprised as her gaze quickly swept over them. It gave Valkari a chance to look her over in turn.

She didn’t look particularly old, for an elf at least. She had long black hair that she wore braided back, a hooked nose and hooded red-purple eyes. She was carrying a spear strapped to her back and was dressed in leather and chitin that was unlike the kind that the Reavers or Redoran guard wore. It must have been what Teldryn meant when he said she dressed like an Ashlander.

“You found Neloth’s steward then,” she said finally, gesturing to Varona’s body as she descended the slope to meet them. “Ashspawn?”

Valkari nodded.

“They killed her before she got to Raven Rock. And by the looks of it, they wanted her to suffer.”

The mer frowned.

“The spawn don’t have the intelligence for that,” she said, folding her arms. “Which means someone’s likely directing them. Maybe the same person who damaged the tower.”

It was Valkari’s turn to frown.

“What do you mean ‘damaged the tower’? Is there something wrong with it?”

She nodded.

“If you haven’t been in the central tower recently you wouldn’t see it, but it’s beginning to wither,” she explained. “I offered to help the apothecary repair it, seeing as Neloth can’t be bothered to do it himself.”

“And you think it was done intentionally. By someone controlling the ashspawn,” Teldryn said flatly, looking distinctly unimpressed.

The mer looked back at him equally unimpressed.

“Yes. I do,” she replied bluntly. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

She purposefully pushed past Teldryn and began to trek out into the ashlands. Once Valkari was sure she was out of ear shot she turned back to Teldryn.

“You’re real friendly, aren’t you?”

“Friendliest guy you’ll ever meet,” he grunted. “I just want to know what her game is.”

“Game?”

“Well let’s see, she’s a dunmer with a Cyrodiilic accent who dresses like an Ashlander and is actively helping a Telvanni wizard,” he listed off. “You might be an Outlander, Red, but even you must know how that is one huge contradiction.”

“Can’t say I’m particularly well versed in Morrowind’s politics, so no. Not particularly,” she admitted with a shrug.

Teldryn rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just tell Neloth about Varona, and I’ll explain,” he sighed.

So they headed into the tower, rising up from the base into the air and onto the waiting platform.

The mer hadn’t been exaggerating. The moment Valkari glanced around she could see what she’d been talking about. A huge section of the tower wall was blackened and warped, and lined with disgusting-looking pustules, as if the whole thing was rotting away.

“Are you still here? If you’re not here to tell me something interesting finally happened after your battle with Miraak, then I insist you not bother me,” came an indignant snort.

Valkari turned to see Neloth hunched over his scrying table, looking really very annoyed before his eyes settled on Varona and he paused.

“We found your steward,” she said bluntly.

“Dead? Well that’s annoying,” he huffed. “How did she die?”

“Ashspawn. It looked like they-”

"There are more and more of those things showing up around here lately,” he interrupted with an annoyed wave of his hand. “I suppose you'll have to find me a new steward. Try Raven Rock. They are in awe of me there. I'm sure almost anyone would be willing to serve me."

Valkari scowled.

“I’m not your servant,” she shot back.

“Well obviously not or you’d be serving me tea instead of bothering me,” he snorted, before finally looking up from his table. “I supposed you want to be asked nicely. Very well. Please, oh hero of Skyrim. Please find me a new steward. I shall be ever so grateful."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Valkari folded her arms over her chest.

“And what’s in it for me?”

"So gaining the favor of a Telvanni wizard isn't enough? I suppose I'll have to pay you.” He tsked, rolling his eyes and turning back to his table. “Heroes. They get greedier every century."

She shook her head and turned to Teldryn.

“I think I’ve met tea spoons with a larger emotional range,” she muttered. “I take it someone else will deal with the body?”

“Before Neloth can complain to them about the smell,” he replied, setting Varona down gently on one of the beds. “There’s a graveyard out back. She’ll be seen to.”

Somehow it was more disturbing to learn that Tel Mithryn had its own graveyard.

“Guess we’re headed to Raven Rock then,” she said with a shrug. When Teldryn raised an eyebrow at her she said, “what? It means I can get some new armour from Glover, _and_ Neloth will pay me. Besides, you know people in town. Surely you can think of someone either crazy enough or desperate enough to take this job?”

Teldryn sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

“I can think of maybe one person who would.”

“Great. And you can explain why our new friend is a mess of contradiction to me on the way.”

[]

As they walked, Teldryn explained the animosity between the Ashlanders and the Great Houses of Morrowind. How their conflict extended all the way back to the death of Indoril Nerevar when the dunmer were still the chimer, and the Ashlanders’ general dislike for Housemer and Outlanders.

“So it doesn’t make sense because the Great Houses and Ashlanders hate each other and don’t tend to like Outlanders?”

“That’s putting it mildly, but that’s pretty much it,” Teldryn said with a shrug. “She could be a Velothi - an Ashlander who left her tribe to join the Housemer - but most Velothi aren’t that young.”

“Exiled perhaps?”

“Possibly. From what I hear, you’d have to do something pretty terrible for that, and helping a Telvanni Wizard is about as bad as it gets for the Ashlanders. Doesn’t explain the accent though.”

“It might be intentional, but then why a Cyrodiilic accent, and why still dress as an Ashlander?”

“Exactly. Like I said, it makes no sense.”

They reached the Bulwark and the guards greeted Valkari whilst treated Teldryn to a rather icy silence. It seemed he was still unpopular over the Sea Tiger debacle. He didn’t seem phased in the slightest, but she was quickly learning that he had a habit of putting on airs when he actually _did_ care.

They received a similar reception as they walked through town, with several townsfolk greeting Valkari warmly - which really was very unusual for her - whilst treating Teldryn to dark glances and piercing glares. The only person who seemed pleased to see both of them was Geldis, who was once again standing behind his bar.

“Well look what the nix hound dragged in,” he chuckled, reaching under the bar and setting down two cups. “Thought you two had finally decided to clear off without a goodbye.”

“Not yet. How have things been here? Anymore trouble?” Valkari asked, slipping into a seat. She needed a drink.

“None. Though there was a strange fella who came in about a week ago.” He met Valkari’s gaze. “Nord. Robes. Looked like he’d lost a fight with a dragon. Ring any bells?”

She didn’t flinch.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said coolly. “I’ll take a sujamma.”

He regarded her with a touch of suspicion but decided to drop the matter as he poured out some drinks.

“People are happy to have things mostly back in order around here,” he went on. “I hear the East Empire Company has even made a few inquiries about the mine.”

“Of course they have. There’s suddenly money to make again,” Teldryn snorted before taking a swig of his drink. “Speaking of which, any idea where Drovas is?”

Geldis’ suspicious gaze fell on Teldryn next and he folded his arms over his chest.

“Why?”

“Neloth needs a new steward, and he’s the only person I can think of who’s desperate enough to take the job. Besides, didn’t you catch him drinking on the job the other day?”

Geldis raised a brow.

“And how in Mephala’s name did you know that?”

Teldryn shrugged. “I heard a rumour.”

Geldis sighed, shaking his head, then leaned backwards.

“Drovas, get your arse out here!” he yelled.

There was a clattering of pans from the door leading from behind the bar and a shuffling of footsteps. Moments later a dumner man appeared. He did have a desperate look about him. Underfed with poorly kept clothes and thinning hair made for a desperate image

“Yes boss?” he asked nervously.

“That crazy Telvanni, Neloth? He’s looking for a new steward,” Geldis explained. “My friends here thought you might want the job.”

Drovas blinked, looking between the three of them in bewilderment.

"Uh... you mean leave Raven Rock? For good? To go work for a crazed Telvanni wizard?” There was a pause, but before anyone could say anything he said, “Sure. Just let me get my things. On second thought, nevermind. I can get new stuff."

Suddenly he was a flurry, hurrying towards the steps to the front door without so much as a backwards look.

“And here I thought it would take convincing someone to go work for Neloth,” Valkair muttered.

Geldis shrugged.

“He’s been hard on coin for a long time, even with what I pay him. Though you know what this means, Sero.”

He was suddenly focusing on Teldryn with a very serious look on his face, and Teldryn sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Mogrul wouldn’t dream of marching into Tel Mithryn and roughing up one of Neloth’s staff,” he said.

Valkari frowned.

“Who’s Mogrul?”

“I am.”

The all looked around as a hulking orc man all but stormed over with an armour clad dunmer trailing behind him. Whilst Mogrul was unarmed, the mer was carrying a very large axe on his back.

"Mogrul, I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging around here," Geldis barked, glowering at the pair.

"Yeah, I heard you before. I just don't care. You won't kick me out of here, and we both know it."

"Look, we've been over this. I paid you off, I don't owe you a thing."

 **“** And I'm supposed to run my operation outside in a pile of ash? I don't think so. I'm not asking you if I can stay, I'm telling you. Now that's the end of it."

Geldis was scowling now and his hand was hovering under the bar where Valkari was sure a pair of sharpened daggers were hidden.

“What do you want Mogrul?” Teldryn growled, setting down his cup.

“You know who I just ran into on my way in here? Dravos. Who’s just informed me of his new ‘position’ at Tel Mithryn.”

“And? Why are you bothering me? It’s not like I owe you anything.”

“You know I’m not headed all the way out into some wasteland just to get what Dravos owes me,” Mogrul spat. “S’far as I’m concerned, you got him his cushy new position, you can pay his debt.”

“That’s not how debts work, Mogrul.”

Valkari watched the exchange unfold and quickly put the pieces together. Mogrul was a loan shark, the type who’d try setting up shop in Riften a few years back before the guild chased them off. And he didn’t want to risk pissing off Neloth by harassing a member of his staff.

“Listen Sero, you got him out of it, you can pay it. And I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“What are you going to do? Set your dog on me?” Teldryn snorted, eyeing up the mer at Mogrul’s shoulder. “You couldn’t touch me before Mogrul, and that’s not about to change now.”

Mogrul’s face twisted into a snarl, bearing the tusks jutting from his lower jaw as his hands curled into fists. His mean little eyes flickered over to Valkari and immediately she knew he was going to do something he was going to regret.

“Is that so? Then I tell you what Sero, either you fork over the money now or your beautiful girlfriend here won’t be staying that way-”

Valkari and the bodyguard both instinctively reached for their weapons, but not before there was a deafening clatter as Teldryn’s stool was thrown to the floor as he leapt to his feet. Before anyone could blink, his sword was resting against Mogrul’s throat and Teldryn had grabbed him by the front of his shirt. The colour had gone from his face and he looked absolutely livid.

“If you even _think_ about touching her-”

“You’ll do what? Kill me? You do that, and the guards won’t hesitate to stick a bounty on your head, Sero,” Mogrul shot back. “And last I checked, the last one did more than a little damage around here.”

Teldryn hesitated, looking like he was biting back on something worse than a snarky comment as the vein in his temple throbbed and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

Valkari stepped forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, as if suddenly coming to his senses. The blade eased away from Mogrul’s throat and the fist clutching his shirt loosened and fell away as Teldryn stepped back.

Mogrul pulled away too, straightening his shirt indignantly.

“I ought to add another hundred septims to your debt for that, Sero,” he growled. “Be glad your girlfriend was here to-”

He was cut off as a dagger abruptly lodged itself into the side of his chest. He looked down at the spreading red and then back up at Valkari.

“I think you’re done,” she said with a saccharine smile, digging the blade in a little deeper. “I suggest you drop the debt now so you have time to go and see Aphia about that. In fact, you can even pay her, say… Five thousand septims for it. That’s your debt to me for wasting my time and threatening me.”

He stared at her, completely aghast as his face paled. Then he jolted as she pulled the knife clean out and gave him a gentle shove in the centre of his chest.

Mogrul toppled backwards into his bodyguard, who was forced to drop his axe to catch him. They both stared at Valkari briefly in horror as she held up the bloody dagger.

“Well? Go on then, before he bleeds out,” she said dismissively. “Oh, and I’ll be checking with Aphia. You pay her one septim under five thousand, and I’ll be back to collect.”

Neither of them said a word as they hurried up the steps, Mogrul clutching the wound in his side as his bodyguard all but hauled him up and out of the Retching Netch. There was a bang of the door and then silence fell over the room.

It took Valkari a few moments to realise that the barroom had been in no way empty and that every eye was watching her in a mix of shock, terror, and sheer awe. Some people seemed to have even forgotten their drinks with cups held halfway up to their mouths. Someone had even dropped their’s somewhere in the middle of the scene.

Then slowly, but surely, a round of applause began to fill the room. It started with a hunched over old mer in the corner and quickly spread into uproarious applause.

Valkari stared in shock and barely felt Teldryn relax beside her.

“Well. That’s not something I thought I’d see anytime soon,” Geldis commented, drawing her attention away from the crowd of clapping onlookers. “Nearly everyone in Raven Rock owed Mogrul something, but they were all too afraid to stand up to him.”

“Him? Or his bodyguard with the axe?” she finally asked, feeling an uncomfortable trembling in her arms. Was that adrenaline? Yes. Yes it was. It wasn’t often she had this many eyes on her all at once, and it was never comfortable. But nothing that could make her _tremble_.

Thankfully it was barely noticeable and no one seemed to have noticed anything amiss.

Geldis shrugged.

“There’s that too. Still, if I were you, I would’ve just killed him. He’ll be meaner for it once you’ve left.”

“Not if the Thieves Guild can whip up a few debts he needs to pay,” she said wryly. Teldryn stared at her, but before he could say a thing she said, “I’m in good with the Guild Master. I can arrange for some pressure.”

“Well then, that changes things,” Geldis chortled, not at all surprised by the revelation. “So long as it sticks to Mogrul. We don’t need more loan sharks around here harassing the rest of the town.”

“You must not know how petty I can be, or else you _know_ it’d stick to Mogrul.”

Apparently satisfied, Geldis poured out another couple of drinks and pushed them forwards.

“On the house for providing a sodding good show,” he said.

Teldryn didn’t say anything, still seemed to be recovering from the confrontation. He just picked up his stool and sat down to drink, lost in thought. Valkari picked up her cup and drained it in one mouthful.

“I need to stop by Glover’s and talk to him about some new gear,” she said. “Meet you back here?”

Teldryn nodded wordlessly, continuing to nurse his drink.

She wondered briefly if he took some issue with the fact she was with the Thieves Guild. She’d openly confessed to being a thief before, but a lone thief was one thing. Being a part of organised crime was another.

She shook her head. He could have time to drink and if he really had a problem, he’d undoubtedly say something. And if not? Well, she was good at forcing a confrontation if she had to.


	2. Best Served Cold

Glover was happy to supply Valkari with a set of Thieves Guild armour that he kept stashed away. It needed some adjustment to fit properly, but it would do the job until she got back to Riften. As he fixed the last of the straps, he said, “word is that you’re still hanging around with Sero. That true?”

She shrugged as he took a step back, and she took a moment to check that everything fit comfortably.

“He’s not bad to have in a fight,” she said shortly. “Keeps the attention off of me.”

Glover raised a brow.

“Really? That all?”

She paused and glowered at him, and he held his hands up defensively.

“Just saying, word gets around quickly in Raven Rock. Especially when violence is involved.”

“Mogrul was being an arsehole and got what he deserved.”

The armour fit well, and she took a moment to transfer her lockpicks into the bracers, as well as tucking her daggers and knives into their usual hiding places. Guild armour was designed to have as many nooks and crannies for lockpicks, knives, potions, and poisons as it was possible to have, and this set was no exception.

“I don’t doubt that. Just saying. People are getting funny ideas about you and that merc, is all.”

“Well people are idiots. Did you consider that?” 

“I did.” He shrugged. “You just seem defensive about a merc you keep around to keep the attention off of you.”

She hesitated, but decided against saying anything. Not that she didn’t trust Glover, but it had been years since he’d left Riften. She’d still been a child back then. It was the kind of information she wasn’t going to share with just anyone, guild or not.

“You know how it is. People think if you’re keeping a man around for anything other than work, you must be sleeping with him. And I am not about to let anyone get the idea that anyone could get  _ that _ from me,” she said firmly.

He chuckled.

“So you’re one of those types, eh? You sure you’re Freya’s daughter?” 

“Believe me, I don’t know how it happened either,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I love my mother, but I don’t want to know who she’s shared her bed with. That’s her business.”

“True. But fair warning, a lot of people aren’t happy with Sero at the moment. They’re blaming him for the trouble we had with the Sea Tiger.”

“And? You think they’ll give me trouble for hiring him?”

He shrugged.

“Just be prepared to hear them giving him a hard time for it. They won’t do anything, they’re not fighters. But they can certainly talk.”

“Well then it’s a good thing that I don’t care.”

Glover opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door. His brow furrowed before he crossed over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Adril Arano, Second Councillor of Raven Rock, and he looked a little harried.

“I was informed the Dragonborn was here,” he said, peering past Glover into the room. 

“She is,” he said, stepping aside to let Adril in.

Valkari felt her heart sink just watching the way he wrung his hands together. He was here to ask for her help. These days it seemed like that was the only reason anyone sought her out, unless it was to try and kill her. And like some sort of do-gooding fool, she’d accept. On the condition she got paid, of course.

“Second Councillor,” she said, not bothering to keep the weary edge from her voice as she dropped herself into a seat.

Adril took the seat opposite her and rested his hands on the table in a business-like manner.

"Dragonborn. After everything you've already done for Raven Rock, I hate to ask for more but I can't risk Councilor Morvayn being killed,” he began. "The Ulen Family of House Hlaalu has placed a deathmark on the councilor's head."

Valkari’s brow furrowed. Hlaalu was a familiar name. It was a former Great House that Teldryn had told her about when he gave her a rundown of Morrowind’s politics, but otherwise she knew nothing about it.

“What exactly did the Councilor do to make these Ulens want to kill him?” 

"It's a private matter. Let's just say they seek revenge for the execution of one of their own... ordered by Councilor Morvayn himself. The problem is I don't have any solid proof that anyone from House Hlaalu is hidden among us... only my suspicions," he explained, taking the seat across from her and folding his hands together on the table.

“Sounds justified.”

"It may be justified, but it certainly isn't appreciated. Councilor Morvayn simply feels that I'm being paranoid. I'm afraid that one day I'll awaken and discover him dead, and I don't want it to come to that."

He shook his head and suddenly the lines in his face became much more prominent, and it really did make him look utterly exhausted.

“So you believe an attack on the Councilor is imminent?”

"I do. I've received some information from my sources that there could be elements of Ulen's house, House Hlaalu, already in Raven Rock."

Valkari cocked a brow and leaned back in her seat.

“So. Where do I start?”

Adril’s face sagged with relief as he sighed, gave himself a quick shake and refocused.

"I need you to start out by being my eyes and ears. Search Raven Rock and see if you can root out these traitors. The best place to start would be Geldis Sadri over at the Retching Netch Cornerclub. If he provides you any leads, check them out before bringing them to my attention. I can't afford to make any mistakes."

And with that, he rose to hit feet and disappeared through the door, looking only slightly less worried than he had when he arrived.

Valkari sighed and glanced over at Glover.

“Guess I have a chance to break this new gear in.”

“Just don’t break it. I’d hate to have to tan more leather just because you got reckless chasing assassins,” he chuckled.

[]

Teldryn was still nursing a mug of sujamma when she returned to the Netch, and he nodded in acknowledgement at her approach. She slid into the barstool next to his and waved Geldis over.

“What’ll it be, Val?” 

“Whatever you might know about the Ulens,” she said, leaning against the bar.

He raised an eyebrow and Teldryn looked around at her curiously.

“So Adril’s got himself a spy, does he?” Geldis tutted. “Azura knows he needs all the help he can get. He's been chasing the Ulens for years now.”

“You think he’s wrong?”

Geldis shook his head.

“No, I just think he’s going about this the wrong way.”

“And  _ you _ have a better idea, Morag Tong?”

"Actually, I do,” Geldis sniffed. “If you want to catch those slippery slaughterfish, you need to let them come to you. There's an Ulen Ancestral Tomb near the Temple. Someone's been leaving ash yam offerings on the altar inside. If you were to wait inside for whomever that is, I'm betting they'll have some of the answers you're looking for."

Valkari cocked a brow.

“And you didn’t tell Adril this because...?”

"What makes you think he hasn't?” Teldryn scoffed. “Any time Adril and the Redoran Guard made a move, no one showed up. So either Geldis and Adril are being paranoid-”

“Or the Ulens were one step ahead,” Geldis interrupted, giving Teldryn a pointed glare. “Raven Rock’s a small settlement. Word travels fast around here, so it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Thanks for the tip,” she said, sliding off from her barstool. Teldryn followed suit.

"You can thank me if it works. Until then, I'd head to the tomb and wait until your visitor shows up."

They stepped out of the Retching Netch into the square outside, with the Redoran guard at the door giving Valkari a courteous nod and Teldryn a deathly glare. They turned the corner and began to stroll down the street in the direction of the temple, making certain not to look the slightest bit suspicious as they went.

“So. Thieves Guild, eh?”

Valkari glanced up at Teldryn who still seemed a little aloof, considering how enraged he’d become when Mogrul had threatened her. She cocked a brow.

“Yeah, I was born and raised in the guild. What of it?”

He shrugged.

“Got a problem, Sero? Spit it out.”

He hesitated, then finally his shoulders dropped some of the tension.

“Just wondering how I hadn’t seen it sooner, to be honest,” he admitted. “You said you were a thief, you’ve obviously got more money than you care to know what to do with, and you certainly don’t care whose toes you step on… Or who you stick a knife in.”

“And? You have a problem with working for me now?”

He shrugged again. Wonderful.

“Either you do have a problem or you don’t. Which is it?” She folded her arms. “If you do, no one’s saying that you need to stick around.”

“Will I get knifed for knowing your secrets?”

“If I knifed everyone who knew I was with the Guild and could punch a Daedric Prince in the dick then half of Skyrim would have a knife sticking out of them,” she retorted flatly. “So no. You won’t. Besides.”

She let a smirk curl onto her lips as she began to walk away, hands folded behind her back.

“What I have on you is more than enough for me to hold over you to make sure you don’t go blabbing.”

“You- what, wait?!”

Her grin only widened as she sped up her pace, arriving at the Ulen family’s tomb before he had a chance to compose himself properly.

“C’mon Sero, we’ve got work to do,” she called, pushing the tomb door open and slipping inside before he could try and get her to elaborate on what it was she had on him.

Inside was dark and dusty, with a few lit braziers surrounding the central altar, which stood in a pit of ashes. There was not a single ash yam in sight, which was a good sign. It meant that whichever of the Ulens was present in Raven Rock had yet to arrive. Hopefully they’d have no reason to stay away either.

Teldryn emerged through the door seconds later looking particularly worked up.

“What did you mean-?”

“Not now,” she hushed, beckoning him to follow. “Let’s just find a place to hide before our Ulen friend shows up.”

He didn’t look particularly happy, but followed regardless as they ducked into the shadows of the pillars that supported the ceiling of the tomb.

Time seemed to crawl by agonisingly slowly as they waited, crouched in the darkness, and Valkari had to cuff Teldryn around the ear once or twice when he started fidgeting. She was perfectly used to this sort of thing and knew how to stay still and silent, whereas his armour kept scraping together and making noise. Maybe to anyone else it would have seemed quiet enough to ignore, but to her it was insufferably loud.

Then, finally, the tomb door opened and a dunmer woman in a long, olive green dress and a fur shawl swept into the space. Her platinum blonde hair was slicked back, and she wore a pair of dazzling ruby earrings, and in her arms she carried a wrapped bundle that Valkari was willing to bet contained ash yams.

The mer stopped at the edge of the central ash pit, laying the bundle on the edge, and, sure enough, unwrapped several large ash yams which she began to lay in the pit, firmly pressing them down into the ash.

Valkari glanced over at Teldryn who was glaring at the mer, then jerked her head towards the door. He nodded and slowly the pair rose to their feet and skirted back in the direction of the door before silently letting themselves out.

Back out in the open air, Valkari turned to Teldryn.

“Do you know who-?”

Teldryn shook his head, glanced around, and then beckoned Valkari to follow. She did so, and they headed towards the docks. They walked a while until they were far away enough from the tomb, closer to the abandoned part of the town.

“That was Tilisu Severin back there,” he growled. “Of all the people I would have suspected, she was down near the bottom.”

Valkari folded her arms and leaned up against a post, one brow raised.

“What makes Tilisu so trustworthy? Or made her trustworthy, I suppose.”

Teldryn shook his head.

“She’s the wife of Vendil Severin and mother of their daughter, Mirri. The Severin family have been one of Raven Rock’s largest financial contributors in the last decade, and have always been very charitable with the town’s less fortunate individuals…” He snorted. “Now I feel like an idiot for not suspecting them sooner.”

“Sometimes the most charitable ones are the ones most likely to stab you in the back,” she concurred. “Now the question is are all of the Severins involved, or is Tilisu going behind everyone’s backs?”

Teldryn looked troubled, pacing the boardwalk for a few seconds before coming to an abrupt halt.

“I suppose there’s one way we could find out.”

“Enlighten me.”

He scanned up and down the boardwalk again, making sure no one was listening in, before stepping closer to Valkari and lowering his voice.

“I’ll go to Adril to tell him what we saw in the tomb. Meanwhile, why don’t you pay Severin Manor a visit. There’s usually no one home this time of day.”

Valkari smirked.

“Are you suggesting that I would break into someone’s home? I would have thought you disapproved of such flagrant disregard for the law,” she teased as her lip curled.

“Well, it  _ is _ for a good cause,” he replied, smirking back. “Besides, I doubt you’d care even if I did disapprove. Crazy.”

“Hey, I’ve not tried to kill you in weeks, that nickname is null and void.”

“It’ll be null and void when you’re not crazy, and I’ve yet to see evidence of the fact.”

“Fine, you go have a little chat with Adril while I do the real work,” she said. “Honestly, remind me why I keep you around?”

“My dashing good looks, obviously.”

She just rolled her eyes and set off towards Severin Manor. What was it with him and being impossible?

[]

Severin Manor wasn’t difficult to break into. For such an affluent family, you’d think they would have paid for better locks. But then, perhaps they’d thought they wouldn’t need on in such a small community where nothing ever seemed to happen. More the fool them.

Once inside, Valkari made her way down into the basement area of the house, which in terms of Redoran architecture, meant it was the main living area. It became clear as to why it was considered a manor compared to the town’s other homes. Many of rooms led off from the central corridor, all of them lavishly furnished.

For such a charitable family, they certainly ensured their own comfort first and foremost.

To start with she searched the drawing room for any evidence of letters or paperwork that might be exchanged between Tilisu and House Hlaalu, but found nothing. It might have been a bit of an obvious choice.

So next she decided to search the master bedroom.

Upon entering there were mannequins adorned with chitin armour stood alongside weapon racks, and behind them was a large, luxurious double bed with a thick fur blanket that could have only come from a mammoth. But what was most interesting was the large safe stood in the far corner of the room, tucked up against the wardrobe, as if that would somehow draw attention away from it.

Valkari made a beeline for the safe, pulling out her lock picks and quickly getting to work. Interestingly, it was a bit tougher to crack than the lock on the front door, but nonetheless it opened for her revealing a sealed letter.

“Time to see what you were so intent to hide, Tilisu.”

She pried open the wax seal and shook the letter open.

_ Dear Councilor Saldin, _

_ In a matter of days I believe we’ll be ready. Our forces hidden within Ashfallow Citadel have been training night and day, ready to strike when we give the signal. With Captain Veleth distracted by the remaining ash spawn threats, as well as the mess caused by that dullard Sero, the timing seems perfect. I’ve waited nearly a decade to exact my revenge upon Lleril Morvayn for the death of my father, and I long for the moment my blade will be drawn across his throat. The next letter you’ll receive from me will include his head in a sack. Display it proudly in the halls of House Hlaalu, brother. _

_ Vendil Ulen _

Valkari raised a brow. So Vendil was the Ulen, not Tilisu. It didn’t change much though, it meant the Severins had been working together to avenge the Ulen family. It was certainly a damning bit of evidence against them. Enough for Adril to take action, with any luck.

She tucked the letter into her pack and closed the safe, then turned to leave.

Just as the front door opened.

"This town bores me. How much longer must we stay in this wretched place?" 

"If everything goes well, we won't have to stay here much longer. For now, we wait."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know, look for someone else to hop into bed with perhaps!"

Tilisu and Mirri were home. 

Valkari darted into the nearest corner, drawing the shadowcloak around herself as the pair made their way down the stairs. Tilisu strode into the room, depositing her fur shawl on the bed and looking distinctly irritated.

“Now, you’re certain you saw Sero going to Arano?” she snapped over her shoulder.

“From the docks, yes. And he was without his new patron. The nord,” Mirri explained. “In fact, I haven’t seen her since they parted ways.”

“Hmph. If we’re lucky, she’s left. If anyone were to discover our plan, it would be her.”

“Ha! The great Tilisu frets over a nord barbarian figuring us out when the Redoran dogs haven’t managed in the last decade?”

“Watch your tongue, Mirri. That  _ barbarian _ got the mines reopened, put a stop to the ash spawn, and held her own against Mogrul. Besides… I’ve heard disturbing rumours about her as of late. They say she’s the Dragonborn.”

“The what?”

“Dragonborn, idiot girl,” she snapped. “Whilst Morvayn was busy beheading Vilur, she was busy beheading dragons. Keep that in mind when you spy on her in future. Or don’t. I really don’t care if she takes your head off.”

Valkari crept towards the door, keeping a watchful eye on Tilisu as she did so. It didn’t seem she’d noticed anything was amiss just yet. But just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Mirri called, “Tilisu.”

“What is it now?”

“Someone’s been here.”

“What?”

Mirri emerged from the drawing room looking pale and tense.

“Someone’s been through Vendil’s desk.”

Tilisu cursed and Valkari took the creaking of the safe door opening as a sign that it was time to bolt or to take care of the pair before they could try to get word to Vendil that they were compromised.

“Azura’s star, it’s gone!” Tilisu howled. “She’s been here already!”

Valkari nocked her arrow, aiming for Mirri’s thigh as she headed towards the master bedroom.

“What are you talking about?! There’s no way she could have-”

“She  _ did _ , you s’wit! Vendil’s letter to the councilor is gone! She must have had that fool Sero deliver it whilst she headed for Ashfallow Citadel! That’s why you didn’t see her!”

Mirri didn’t get a chance to reply, only to gasp briefly as the arrow lodged itself in her leg and the paralytic poison immediately took hold. She’d have to thank Karliah for brewing it up for her.

There was a heavy thud as Mirri hit the ground, but Tilisu didn’t call her. Instead there was only silence, the tense kind where two parties waited for the other to make a move.

“I’ve not got all day, Tilisu,” Valkari called, finally breaking the silence. “Come out now, and maybe Morvayn will make it quick.”

Tilisu just laughed.

“No. He won’t.”

There was the tinkling of breaking glass followed by a crash and Valkari ran back into the bedroom. Tilisu had stumbled into a weapon rack, blood dripping from her nose and eyes, and beside her was a broken vial.

Poison.

She looked up at Valkari and smirked.

“I’ll give you credit… You caught on faster than anyone else on this rock,” she sneered. “But I won’t be bested by some Redoran lapdog.”

“You keep telling yourself that. You’re still the one who’s dead.”

“Maybe. But I know Vendil. You’ll be joining me… sooner than you’d think.”

“No thanks. Dying isn’t for me.” She turned away. “But don’t worry, you’ll see Vendil very soon. And Mirri, once Morvayn’s done with her.”

Tilisu grunted like there was more she very much wanted to say, but all that came out was a dribble of blood. So Valkari just walked away, leaving the two Severin women where they’d fallen. The Redoran Guard could deal with them.

Right now, she needed to get to Ashfallow Citadel.


End file.
